


Seriously!?

by NamelessIceGoddess



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, I mean its perfect!, It makes perfect sense, Just look at it!, M/M, Really? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really? I mean, it makes perfect sense.</p><p>Just look at them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously!?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one to see this. I mean it makes perfect sense. Please agree. And look at the the bottom for more notes.

 

 

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

_**PLEASE** _

**Someone _PLEASE_ right a fic for this!?! I'll give you virtual cookies!** (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one to see this. I mean it makes perfect sense. He has Hiccup's tooth gap, creativity when it comes to inventing and not to mention the freckles. Then he has Jack's mischievous/rambunctious/adventure loving side and his hair.
> 
> If you believe this to be true, SPREAD THE FANDOM! Make fics! PLEASE!?!


End file.
